kabuki_akiyama_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama: Wrestlers of New Yokyo Wikia
Kabuki Akiyama Z Kabuki Akiyama Z is an unofficial collaborative database about the Cartoon Network series of a fictional universe. This show came out on December 2016 Cartoon Network in North America, January 2017 Disney XD in Spain, and February 2017 in Tokyo TV in Tokyo, Japan. The TV ratings for this are TV-PG (most episodes) and TV-PG-V (some episodes). Main Characters Kabuki Ramírez-Akiyama (David Vincent)- A half Hispanic half Japanese 18-year old bodybuilder (the main protagonist of the TV show) who is strong as a bodybuilder and a superhero of Tokyo. Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Kabuki is mainly, he eventually impresses women more. He sometimes be kind to people and he's brave and heroic saving Tokyo. Appearance: Kabuki is a muscular, bulky, mainly, kind too with a powerful body. His hair is dark brown, his eyes are brown, and his eyebrows are thick and seductive. His skin is olive, His hair is a high ponytail and the rest of his hair down, he wears purple and yellow arm bands on his upper arms. He wears Japanese MMA gloves, yellow for this wrist, purple for the glove. He wears cloth ankle guard pads for his feet, yellow for the top of his ankle, and purple for the cloth. He wears wrestling trunks, purple in the middle and yellow on the edges, in the back color purple. For that, he wears a superhero belt and those colors are purple around his waste, yellow in the circle, a Japanese writing that glows in the belt (whenever there's danger at the city). Likes: His family, his friends, Tokyo safe, working out, wrestling, taking down Dr. Fuji (including his robot army), exercising, playing video games with Naoki (beating him too), impressing ladies, Kyoko's (cool/new) inventions, playing with Tetsuya, training Tetsuya Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Itsuki, any sweets, wearing shoes, Naoki disturbing him, damaging stuff, having to fix stuff that he damaged Superpower (s): Super Strength Gena Martínez-Akiyama (Mila Kunis)- A half Hispanic and half Japanese (like Kabuki) elastic beauty who doesn't even like to get her hands dirty. Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Gena is flirtatious, arrogant sometimes, stubborn and she can get disgust and freaks out of something gross. Appearance: Gena is so flirtatious, her hair is brown, her eyes are brown (like Kabuki's) and her eyebrows are natural and narrow, her skin is half fair and half olive. Her hairstyle have two low pig tails, and she wears a hot pink bow on the top of her head in the back. She wears hot pink Japanese MMA gloves, her nail art is pink. She wears pink and hot pink wrestling boots and pink knee pads. She wears a pink crop top and pink wrestling trunks. Likes: Her family, her friends, her boyfriend, painting her nails, gorgeous stuff, shopping, Kabuki's manly looks, dressing up Rui, playing with Rui Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Superpower (s): Elasticity Kyoko Akiyama (Lara Jill Miller/Kari Wahlgren)- A young smart ninja doing her ninjutsu powers. Gender: Female Age: 11 Personality: Kyoko is very intelligent, smart, and stealth being a ninja, athletic too. Appearance: Kyoko is an experienced intelligent ninja and stealth too, her skin is fair, her hair is black, she have periwinkle eyes and they're lapis blue, her eyebrows are thick and they're round. She have freckles spread across her nose, she wears silver glasses, her hair style is two curly pigtails high of her head and red sphere hairbows between the pigtails. She wears a based red and yellow trimed crop tank top and based red and trimed yellow shorts, she wears red wrestling boot sandals with red bows on the top in the front. She wears a red band on her upper arm, she wears Japanese MMA gloves red for the hand yellow for the wrist. Likes: Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Superpower (s): Ninjustu, Replication Naoki Akiyama (Michael Sinterniklaas/Yuri Lowenthal)- A young electro boy, lazy but brave using his electric powers. Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Naoki is sometimes lazy, he just be petrified of something spooky and freaks out, even though he's brave. He thinks he like girls and have a crush on them. Appearance: Naoki is a skinny, young, brave boy. His skin is olive (like Kabuki). His hair is black and it's a little bit messy with a blue band around it, his eyes are emerald green. His eyebrows are dramatic and they're thin, He have braces and they're metallic blue, he wears Japanese MMA gloves blue for the hand and orange for the wrist. He wears wrestling trunks, blue in the middle, orange on the edges, an orange six star in the middle, blue in the back. He wears cloth ankle guard pads for his feet, orange for the ankle, blue for his feet. Likes: His family, his friends, playing video games with Kabuki, having a crush on cool girls, his favorite show Botman and the Mighty Bots, playing with the dogs, electricity, using his super powers to bring back electricity around Tokyo, playing his toy robots Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Kabuki beating him in video games, scary things, Principal Egami, the dentist, his toy robots broken, Tetsuya or Rui chewing his toys Superpower (s): Electricity Control, Weather Control (This superpower appears in season 2) Ueda (Jennifer Hale)- A fierceless girl who got fire powers and the member of the Akiyamas (appeared in season 2). Gender: Female Age: 13 (same age like Naoki) Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Superpower (s): Fire Control Eduardo Akiyama (Cortez is his real last name)- The father who's from Madrid, Spain and was married to Ms. Akiyama and their children Kabuki and Gena are Hispanic like him and Japanese like their mother, he was last seened and traveled back to Spain lost when Kabuki and Gena were born. Ms. Akiyama (Billie Hayes)- The mother of Kabuki, Gena, Kyoko, and Naoki Akiyama who care for them. Gender: Female Age: In her beginning 50s Personality: Appearance: Ms. Akiyama is an old woman and she's the same height as Kyoko. Her skin is fair, her eyes are dark brown, her eyebrows are round and theyr're natural. Her hair is gray and it's a bun on top. She wears a yellow kerchief wraped around her head, not on her hair. She wears a yellow dress and an orange apron, she wears white stockings, she wear black slippers. Likes: Dislikes: Dr. Fuji, Orochi Morishige (Kyle Massey)- A fat guy who's a so lazy, he's Kabuki's friend. Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Bodily Gas (Farting) (Appearing in season 2) Haruki Iwamoto (Victoria Justice)- A kind hearted girlfriend of Kabuki. Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Magic Powers, Flight, Healing, Super Hearing (Appearing in season 2) Fumio Hamasaki (Spike Spencer)- A handsome kind famous rich guy and one of Kabuki's friends. Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Ice control (Appearing in season 2) Yumiko Nagasawa (Reagan Gomez-Preston)- A flirtatious, stubborn, arrogant beauty (sometimes but only to Orochi) and the girlfriend of Fumio and the friend of Kabuki. Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): Invisibility (to someone else too), Telekinesis, Force Field, Super Sight (Appearing in season 2) Raiku Okazaki (Brad Swaile)- A calm taciturn, but a kind friend of Kabuki (appearing in episode 10). Gender: Male Age: 19 Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Superpower (s): No superpowers, but using dual plasma guns (Appearing in season 2) Secondary Characters Tetsuya- The Akiyama's dog who's a hyper, brave, and friendly boxer to them and Rui. Rui- The Akiyama's yorkie pup who's months old and very hyper playing with them or Tetsuya. Antagonists Dr. Fuji (Mark Hammil)- The main antagonist who goes against Kabuki and his friends. Tsubaki (Arleen Sorkin) Seiji (Billy West) and Keiji (Dan Castellaneta) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 Signaling Tokyo Episode 2 Hero Chosen Episode 3 Assistance Wanted Episode 4 The Ninja Proof Episode 5 Control Freaks Episode 6 Maternal Bonding Episode 7 Cunning Master Episode 8 How To Catch And Avoid A Harassing School Delinquent Episode 9 Bullying With Disaster Episode 10 Raiku Episode 11 Monster Unleashed Episode 12 Brothers vs Sisters Episode 13 Hunger Striked Episode 14 Surf's Up Episode 15 Tenderness Through The Gorgon Episode 16 Electro Management Episode 17 The Necklace Episode 18 Graffiti Combat Episode 19 Pets Reunite Episode 20 (Finale) Boxing Day Episodes Season 2 Coming Soon Computer Games Kickboxing Combat- Help Kabuki use his kickboxing skills to defeat Daisuke. The Way of the Beginning Ninja- Kabuki, Gena, and Naoki are captured by Dr. Fuji. Help Kyoko make her way through Tokyo to rescue them. Naoki's Shelter Mayhem- Naoki, Tetsuya, and Rui are at it again. Help Naoki clean up the whole house, including his room before the Akiyama family arrives. Having A Masculine With Intimacy- Gena is in love with the guy who she likes, help her do distractions and accomplish her statuses of Intimacy. Cunning Prankster- Choose your character, and then use him/her to prank that person. Sushi Recall- The Akiyamas are ready to get to work, help Kabuki and his friends serve meals to the correct costumer. Electrotastic Voyage- Naoki's body is your game, help Kabuki go through Naoki's bloodstream to find Dr. Fuji in his brain. Latest activity